Sam? Are You Ok?
by kirahphantom
Summary: After Undergrowth is defeated something happens to Sam and the results shock everyone. Is it for better or for worse? What will happen to our beloved halfa and his friend? Rating changed to T for one graphicish scene. I took the picture.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, kirahphantom here. This is my very first fanfic so please no flames but suggestions are always nice. Nice reviews please! By the way this takes place right after Undergrowth was defeated and everyone woke up. I will try to update regularly if it becomes a story instead of a one shot. I'm sorry if someone already had this idea and posted a story like this. Tell me in a review or PM me and I'll give you credit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Danny's POV

"Wow, you can do that now?" Sam asked as I formed an ice crystal in my hand and gave it to her. She started to blush.

"What's this for?" Sam said as the crystal landed in her hand.

"I'm just, glad your ok." I felt a blush coming onto my own cheeks. Sam leaned forward and tried to put her hands around my neck but I stumbled backwards, half out of confusion, half out of fear.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam sounded confused, and possibly a little hurt.

"Hi guys. Are you-" Tucker stopped mid sentence. He was staring at the same thing I was. The dead vines behind Sam had turned green with life and were starting spiral up into the air.

"Are you doing that Sam?" I asked. This was scarier than when she called Undergrowth father and that, was kind of scary.

"Doing what?" Sam sounded very confused.

"Be-behind you." Tucker stammered. Sam turned around and gasped. All of the sudden the vines dropped and turned back to the black color they were before. Sam looked at her ands as if to inspect them.

"Why don't we go back to my house and go figure this out in my parents' lab?" This was getting a little weird for me, and I fight ghosts!

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea Danny." Sam looked at me with those big violet eyes I have come to love so much.

"You going to come with us Tuck?"

"I don't know. Is it going to involve any sharp, pointy needles?" I rolled my eyes. Tucker and his phobia's.

"Only one pointy needle." Sam looked at me with a you-better-be-joking glare.

"Sam, it's only a simple blood test. I just need to take a little blood, run it through one of my parents' machines and see if it was you controlling the plants."

"How do you do that with a blood test?" I heard disbelief in Sam's voice.

"It's complicated." I turned my attention back to Tucker.

"So, are you coming or not?"

"On account of the pointy needle, no. Needles remind me of hospitals so no I'm not coming. You guys can tell me the results later."

"Ok then. Let's go Sam."

Sam's POV

"Ok then. Let's go Sam." Danny gently grabbed my waist and started to rise up into the air and head towards his house. About 10 minutes later we arrived at Fentonworks. Danny phased us through the front door and down to the lab. I love the tingly feeling I get when he does that. As soon as we were touching the ground Danny let go of me and I watched while the silver-white rings changed him from the hero Danny Phantom to the lesser known Danny Fenton. I've always been fascinated by the way those rings transform him.

"Ok, let's get this blood test over with." Danny went over to the counter and grabbed a needle. He looked like he was ready to give me a shot.

"Where do you want to take the blood from?"

"The crook of your elbow would be a good place." I held out my arm as the needle slowly went into my skin and penetrated the vein underneath. Danny saw my wince.

"Sorry. I'll try to make this as quick as possible. I didn't realize it would hurt that bad. It doesn't really hurt me but I guess that's because I'm fighting ghosts 24/7."

"It's fine Danny. I just wasn't quite ready." Danny nodded, his raven hair falling down and covering his ice-blue eyes. Danny pushed the hair away so he could see if he had enough blood. He ran over to grab a cotton ball and some gauze. Slowly Danny removed the needle then quickly covered it with the cotton ball. He attached the cotton ball to my arm with the gauze. Danny took the blood to one of his parents' really high tech looking machines. He put some of the blood on a tab sticking out of the machine and pushed the tab in. I watched with interest as letters and numbers flashed across the screen. We waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed like an eternity before we actually got an answer. It was one neither of us was prepared for. I gasped. Danny looked like he was going to be sick.

Danny's POV

No, no, no. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I was supposed to protect Sam, not let this happen. Sam. I looked at her. She looked rather surprised, but oddly enough, Sam also looked, happy.

"S-Sam." I whispered. It was only loud enough for super hearing to pick it up. Sam whipped her head around to face me. My jaw dropped open and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Yes Danny?" Sam was eerily clam sounding.

"H-how did you hear me?"

"You said it clear as day. Why wouldn't I hear you?"

"I only said loud enough so that a ghost or halfa with super hearing could pick that up." Sam's jaw dropped. By the look on her face I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. My hands started to grip my hair as I sat down in a chair.

"Danny are you ok?" I sighed.

"No Sam, I'm not. I was supposed to protect you not let Undergrowth do this to you. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see this coming." I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Danny it's ok. We'll figure this out. Now we both have secrets to keep from our parents. Now I'm like you. I'm just slightly different."

A/N: Haha. Thought I'd leave a cliff hanger for my first story. Please review but no flames. Suggestions are welcome because I need to improve my writing. I'm also writing a book about something called a Shift. That's why I need to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I probably won't update this again until after June 10th so, yeah. Here's chapter two and might or might not be a cliff hanger we'll see.

Danny's POV

Sam was right, she was just like me, a halfa. Only Sam could control plants instead of ice. How could I let this happen? How could I let the one I love the most get into harm's way? How did Undergrowth do this?

"Sam I-I'm sorry this happed to you. I'm sorry your half ghost now." I felt defeated.

"Danny, It's not your fault. I actually think it's kinda cool." My head snapped up at that.

"You think having ghost powers is cool? Sam you don't know the kind of burden these powers are? Yeah at times they're cool but having enemies both ghost and human coming at you all the time? Is that cool? No. Not to mention the lack of sleep from patrolling and middle-of-the-night ghost fights. Especially when you have a certain fruitloop bugging you at four in the morning." I looked at Sam. She seemed to be understanding. I called Tucker to have him come over and we broke the news to him. Tuck was speechless for a little while until something happened.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I don't feel so-" Sam collapsed. We ran over to her and I caught Sam right before she hit the floor.

"Sam! Sam wake up!" It was useless. She was out cold. I looked over at Tucker while transforming into Phantom.

"We need to get her to Frostbite." I was frantic.

"What makes you think he can help?" Tucker sounded confused.

"He just can ok? Frostbite helped me medically while everyone was trapped and being controlled by Undergrowth."

"M-medically?"

"No needles Tuck. Now lets go! Grab the Specter Speeder!" I knew the key's were still in it because well, my dad isn't so bright most of the time.

Sam's POV

It was so cold just, cold. I heard voices but I couldn't tell whose they were. Someone with strong arms was carrying me. I opened an eye. The person that was carrying me had snow-white and silver hair, somewhere between neon and toxic green eyes and a black and white hazmat suit. I thought I recognized him. Think Manson, think! Who is he? Memories came flooding back to me as if dam broke inside my head. Danny and I, in the lab. A blood test. The test said I was half ghost. I stared at the sky behind Danny. Sky? It was a bunch of purple doors and green swirls. The Ghost Zone! Of course! But, why did Danny bring me here? I could make out the voices now.

"Frostbite! Frostbite!" Tucker maybe?

"Frostbite! Where are you my friend needs your help! It's ok Sam. We're going to find help." Danny, I knew his voice better than anyone's. Danny looked at me with those beautiful eyes and smiled. I tried to smile back. A vine started to curl around my arm. Wait a vine? If Danny and Tucker are looking for Frostbite, than we are in the land of the Farfrozen where no plants grow. Oh, wait I can control plants. I must be able to create them to. Weird, but cool. Danny noticed.

"Sam, are you doing that?" I nodded my head weakly.

"Hmm. Interesting," He started calling out for Frostbite again. Soon the big yeti-like creature named Frostbite and several of his people came running over to us.

"Oh Great One, what is it? I saw you but yesterday."

"My friend Sam, Undergrowth did something to her and now she has ghost powers. Instead of being able to control ice though, Sam can control plants."

"We must hurry to the medical wing Great One!"

Tucker's POV

"Tuck! Grab onto my shoulders and let's go!" I realized what Danny was talking about. The people of the Farfrozen could run much faster than us but Danny can fly a little faster than they can run. I grabbed Danny's shoulders and we started to follow Frostbite. Soon we arrived at the med- I mean the place where Sam needed to go. Danny was pacing in front of Sam's bed (still in Phantom form), Frostbite was standing off in the corner looking worried and I was standing here in a huge white robe looking for any sign that our best friend (and probably Danny's girlfriend) is going to be ok. A vine started to come out of Sam's chest and head towards Danny. Next thing I knew was that I, was terrified.

Danny's POV

I saw a vine creep out of Sam's chest where her heart should be. It came towards my side. An agonizing pain shot through me and a terrified scream ripped out of my mouth. I thought it was going to become a ghostly wail. The vine from Sam's chest penetrated my side and carefully wound it's way around my organs as if not to damage them. Sam looked at me.

"I'm sorry Danny." She sounded sympathetic.

Tucker rushed over to help but Frostbite grabbed him and held him back.

"Let, me, go!"

"I'm sorry friend of the Great One but I cannot. If I interfere it will kill them both. She must finish what she's doing."

The vine was twisting and turning inside of me. It-it was reaching for my-my center, my core.

"Frostbite! What do I do!"

"Let her finish or you will both die! You will be greatly weakened but she will live if you let her do this!"

I nodded and prepared for the worse. I was in for the whole ride.

A/N: See you around June 10th! I had two versions of this chapter and I thought this one was more interesting


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the next chapter. The character I created is an idea that popped into my head while I was trying to sleep so I had to put her and her story in here. This chapter is gonna be all over the map so, enjoy? This chapter is kinda long.

Danny's P.O.V

Twisting, turning, a snap. Pain, more and more pain. I saw Sam's vine come out of my body and go into hers all the while clutching an ice blue shard dripping ectoplasm. Sam and I both passed out so we didn't notice the ghost girl in the corner, or our ghost sense going off.

Mystery Girl's P.O.V

A week earlier in Wisconsin...

I've looked at this map a million times. I know where I'm going I just don't know if I want to go there. I'm Koran. I am a girl even though the name suggests otherwise. Nobody call's me by that name anyway. Except my parents. I hope they're happy back in Oregon, in the "real world" I might add. Clockwork brought me here because I wanted to come here, and I was kinda the only one who could save my favorite cartoon characters. This street I'm on is called Millionaires Street. You can probably guess who I'm looking for. Vlad Masters A.K.A Vlad Plasmius. Clockwork told me I needed to find him and gain ghost powers. So cliché, I just asked to meet the ghost fighting trio. I mean that's every fangirl's dream right? I didn't expect it to actually happen though. I was sitting there with my friend Andy. We both made wishes asking Clockwork for something and then poof I'm in his tower. CW said he made me look different but besides clothes I don't notice anything. Guess I need a mirror.

Andy's P.O.V

Where in the world did Koran go? She was here like two seconds ago. Oh well. I was imagining things again. Time to go find a unicorn.

Koran's P.O.V

Ahh I found his house. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the over sized doors. Vlad's butler answered. He looked me up and down before speaking.

"Hello. Who might you be?" He sounded too curious for his own good.

"I'm Koran. Can I talk to Vlad? Someone sent me here to talk to him." The butler nodded and disappeared into the mansion. A few minutes later a very confused Vlad emerged from the house.

"May I ask who you are, who sent you and why you know me?"

"My name is Koran though most people don't call me that, Clockwork sent me and you're Vlad Masters, billionaire AND mayor of Amity Park. Who doesn't know you?"

"Touché, Koran." He paused at saying my name. "So why did Clockwork send you? You're obliviously not a ghost so how do you know him anyway?"

"I know Clockwork for reasons I'll explain later and he sent me because you have to make me half ghost. You need to do this because if you don't, well... Let's just say the future doesn't look so great."

"Ok, on account that Clockwork sent you and my future is at stake I'll honor his wishes. On one condition though, you tell me why you know Clockwork."

"Humph, fine. I ran away from home and took refuge with CW in the ghost zone. He took care of me and got food for me." Vlad seemed to accept this and nodded while showing me into his house.

"Hey Vlad?" He looked at me to show I had his attention. "Do you have a mirror I can use? I could never find one in CW's tower and its been quite a while since I've seen myself."

Vlad kindly showed me to the bathroom and left me to myself.

"Wow. Clockwork did a good job of disguising me." My brown and green eyes were now pink and my brown hair was pitch black with thick pink highlights. It was also cut at a very steep A-line. That was going to be hard to put into a pony tail. My clothes had changed to a black tank, black jacket with skater logos on it. I also had gray pants and neon pink shoes. For once I actually had a flat stomache. I don't even recognize myself. There was a time medallion safely tucked underneath my shirt, out of sight. Its a good thing I'm good at lying.

Later that day...

"So Koran, what do you prefer I call you?" Vlad was very curious about me. I felt like we were playing 20 questions. I sighed.

"I don't care. Just pick a name and stick with it. All I ask is its not my real name."

"Why not?"

"I hate that name. I've been called Jakey, Mikey, Kia and Andy. Andy is was a friend of mine though. I lost her when I ran away." Technically I didn't lose her but gotta keep the story going right? I also failed to mention that Andy called me Maddie Fenton from time to time because she thought I was like Maddie. That would've been creepy to have Vlad call me that.

"Can I call you Katy?" I pondered this for a moment.

"I don't see why not. Fits me I guess."

"Well I thought the name would fit because you're mysterious, odd and a little off." You don't say! "The name Katy means all of that in an ancient language."

"Really Vlad? So what does Vladimir mean in that language?" As soon as I said it I regretted it. The look on his face said it all. I was not supposed to say that. No one knew his real name except him and his parents.

"H-how do you know my name?" Crap. Stupid, stupid, stupid! My parents taught me to think then speak. I'm an idiot!

"Um... Clockwork knew your real name and I watched his screens from time to time." Vlad seemed to visibly relax at this.

"Ok Katy. If Clockwork wanted me to make you half ghost then lets get started. You need to catch that pesky Danny Phantom though."

"Yes Vlad. I will need the tools to do so. Ghost net, ecto-gun and the Fenton Fisher." Vlad raised an eyebrow at this.

"I stayed with Clockwork so I know a lot about ghost weapons. I also know of the halfa's. You and Danny are both halfa's. Can you get the things I need to capture Danny?" Vlad seemed very surprised and off-set by this. He took a minute to regain himself.

"Yes. I can acquire the things you need to catch Daniel. Just don't use them against me."

"I won't. Remember, I'm here to help your future." I smirked inwardly.

The next day...

Ok this is my second day here. I've got three more before Undergrowth attacks. When he attacks I need to stay in the ghost zone until I can find Danny and Sam. Then I have to go behind Vlad's back and help them. Grr. Well I'm at this street in Amity Park that Vlad said he would bring Danny to. Pink and green ectoblasts told me they were coming. Sure enough there they were.

"Vlad you really need to have therapy and a lonely guy cat."

"That is enough Daniel! Katy! Get over here and do what you need to!"

"Who's Katy Vlad?"

"You will see soon enough Daniel." An evil smirk covered Vlad's face. Before Danny knew what hit him he got a blast in the chest from my ecto-gun (sending him crashing to the ground), wrapped up in the Fenton Fisher and stuffed into an improved ghost net. Danny can't break this one. Sam and Tucker were standing there mouths open.

"Ok Vlad, I've caught Danny so can we head back home and start the DNA infusion process?"

"Yes Katy we can but I must ask, how did you catch young Daniel so fast?" Vlad asked as we started to fly back to the mansion.

"Well, taking refuge in Clockworks tower did help a little. He said if I was going to stay there I needed to know how to protect myself. I wanted to bring my weapons when I came to live with you but, Clockwork didn't think that would go over well with you." I'm so good at lying.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt the bonding here but how do you know each other and Clockwork?"

"Daniel, you will find out soon enough. We need you DNA and mine for a mission young Katy was sent on." I gave Danny a look meaning "shut your trap and I'll explain this later." He seemed to understand.

Later that night...

The three of us were in Vlad's lab. Both Danny and Vlad were in their ghost forms. I was wearing a jumpsuit with orange gloves and boots, pink pants and shirts plus, a black belt . The suit was of my design because I knew colors and their negatives so I knew what the suit would look like after the transformation.

"Vlad, before we start the fusing of my DNA, yours and Danny's, can I talk to Danny alone without you spying on us? I want to explain why we brought him here." Vlad hesitated. I gave him the puppy-dog eyes for good measure. I learned he can't resist them.

"Fine. You get ten minutes with Daniel. That's it. In ten minutes I will be in here and we will start the DNA infusion."

"Thank you Vlad!" So for the next ten minutes I explained what actually happened with me, CW, Vlad and him. Vlad came back in.

"Ok Katy, Daniel. Time to start the infusion." Vlad took a needle and stuck it in Danny's arm. He filled the needle with neon green ectoplasm. Vlad did the same with his arm and another needle.

"Now Katy, did Clockwork say you would survive this?" Vlad sounded worried. I wasn't surprised. He probably saw the same Maddie qualities in me that Andy did.

"Yes. In every future I survive this." It was true. I did survive.

"Ok. Infusion in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0." The needle with both Danny and Vlad's ectoplasm plunged into my arm. Danny's green eyes and Vlad's red eyes both lit up with worry as I started to glow. I was screaming in pain. Thank goodness Vlad's lab was sound proof. All of the sudden the glow intensified and a bright burst of white light was seen then it stopped. The light, the pain everything. I was exhausted.

"Katy?" Danny was the first to speak.

"Katy dear, you might want to look in a mirror." Vlad sounded concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, but before we do that set Danny free Vlad."

"Katy why would I let my arch-nemesis free?"

"Because that was the deal Vlad. You set him free after the infusion." I was getting annoyed.

"Ok fine." Vlad opened the ghost net so Danny could get out but he was reluctant to go.

"Go Daniel."

"No Vlad. I want to make sure she's ok."

"Fine." Vlad grabbed me and the three of us went up to the bathroom. I looked even better than I thought I would. Well sort of. My hair was snow white with thick green streaks down it. Same style A-line. Pink pants and shirt were turned green while orange gloves and boots were blue. My pink eyes were neon green. The black belt had turned white. So the negative of the colors came from Danny lets see what I got from Vlad. My skin color was normal. That's good. Now for the part I'm dreading. I started to open my mouth slightly and my fears held true. I had fangs. Oh god, I had fangs. No, no, no. A smile crept across Vlad's face at the panicked expression Danny and I had.

"Danny, promise you won't tell anyone what happened here tonight?" I pleaded.

"No problem." Danny was obviously scared. The next three days after that were spent training with Vlad.

Present day...

I saw Danny and Sam pass out. Their ghost sense went off. Danny's blue, Sam's green. Tucker saw this. Crap. He saw.

"Frostbite, we've got company. Danny and Sam's ghost sense went off." Tucker sounded so authorities for some reason. He pulled out an ecto-gun while Frostbite got a anti-ghost spear. They noticed me so I put my hands up in surrender.

"Whoa. Please put your weapons down I'm only here to help."

Tucker's P.O.V

Why would a ghost show up while my best friends are in trouble and say she's only there to help? What off set me the most was her fangs. They were to much like Plasmius's.

"How do we know we can trust you?" She sighed.

"You don't. I was only doing what Clockwork told me to. In order to do that though I had to do what Vlad told me." She was making no sense at all.

"What do you mean? What's your name?"

"My name is Katy. Let me show you what I mean." God no. Not Katy. Her and Vlad captured Danny the other night. A bright ring formed at Katy's waist. No, no, no. I knew where this was going. After the rings disappeared the pink eyed girl I saw capture Danny a few nights ago stood in the ghost's place.

"Before you say anything I was sent by Clockwork to help you guys but in order to do that I had to have ghost powers. In order to do that Vlad needed to have two halfa's ectoplasm. that's why I captured Danny." I nodded weakly. That must be why she had fangs.

"How can you help them?"

"Danny just passed out so there's nothing I can do there but Sam needs to be stabilized. That's why she stole a piece of Danny's core."

"How can she be stabilized?"

"Well..."

A/N: Well that was a crappy chapter but Koran's character was NEEDED because no way Vlad was going to save Sam, Dani is in trouble (this is before D-stabilized so she's still melting), neither Frostbite or Tucker could do it and Danny can't either. Koran has special stuff from Clockwork to save Sam. Again I'm really sorry for the crappy chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I know I pissed a bunch of you off because of that last chapter. This one should be better and I will also explain why I brought in a made up character. I understand if you all hate me and don't want to read my story anymore. I've been beating myself up over how bad a job I did on that chapter. It sucked *hangs head in shame*. It was completely out of left field and derailed the story so I apologize a lot for that. I also know this might be a little unlike Sam but... Don't shoot! *Hides in closet*

Tucker's POV

"How can Sam be stabilized?" I asked. I didn't like Katy but I had no choice now. If she could save Sam then she had to.

"Well I have something Danny's parents make in the future which he uses to save someone else who needs to be stabilized." (A/N: That's why Dani couldn't help)

"So how come you have to do it?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Ugh. We don't have time for this Tucker! You really think Vlad cares? No. Dani can't help, Danny is in no condition to help, you and Frostbite don't have this stuff, Sam is in no condition to do this and be dammed if any of the other ghosts can or will help! Need I remind you this is from the future!" Katy held up a syringe with green liquid in it. It said 'ecto-dejecto' on the side (A/N: See! No one could or would help!).

"Ok, ok just do what you need to do." Katy changed back to her ghost form. I'm guessing that's so she doesn't freeze.

"Thank you. Now if you're wondering why Sam needs this and a piece of Danny's core it's because core transplants are to help stabilize but they aren't a permanent fix whereas along with this or something like this they are." Katy told me as she injected some of the 'ecto-dejecto' into Sam's arm. Sam visibly looked better and actually started to wake up.

"Sam are you ok?" I rushed over to her bed. Sam glared at me.

"Sorry standard question."

"Yes Tucker I'm fine. Is Danny ok though?"  
"He will be in a minute." Katy butted in before I could say anything.

Sam's POV

"Excuse me who the hell are you?" My head was a little fuzzy so I didn't notice the girl standing by me. She seemed familiar though. Actually, minus the fangs, green streaks in her hair and her glow she could pass as a human. Kind of like Danny... Hmm.

"Whatever you want to call me." She replied, very bluntly. That voice was familiar to.

"So if I want to call you bitch I can?"

"No."

"What's your name then? And why do you seem familiar?" She tensed and then sighed. Odd.

"My name is Koran. You know me as Katy. I'll show you why I'm familiar just like I did with Tucker." A bright ring appeared around Katy's waist and split going up and down. There stood the girl who kidnapped Danny a few nights ago. No wonder Danny never wanted to talk about it.

"Sam don't attack Katy." Tucker said. Katy could only focus on her shoes.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because-" Tucker got cut off by Katy.

"Because I didn't kidnap Danny for Vlad's use. I kidnapped him because Clockwork told me I would need to save you and that was the only way to do it. Danny and Vlad both had to give ectoplasm to make me like this." Katy turned back into her ghost form.

"That's the reason I have fangs." I saw points of what I assume were ears sticking out of her hair.

"And pointy ears?"

"What?!"

"What?!" Danny screamed from behind her. Wait it almost sounded like he knew.

"Wait Danny did you know about this?" It was more of a demand than a question. I hate it when he keeps secrets from me. Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm... Yes?"

"What?!" Tucker and I screamed simultaneously.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? Vlad had to take ectoplasm from me too. Katy, come here. I knew you had fangs but I guess we were both so freaked out we forgot to check your ears." Katy moved closer to Danny. He gently pushed back her hair and gasped.

"Is it really that bad Danny?" That bitch! She can't steal my soon to be boyfriend from me. I planned on asking him next week even though it wasn't supposed to work that way.

"No... Your ears are just kinda pointy." Danny smiled at Katy as if to reassure her. That just pissed me off even more.

"You bitch! You can't take Danny from me!" I screamed at her.

"Whoa Sam. Calm down. Katy isn't stealing me from you." Danny put his hands up in surrender.

"Quiet Danny this is between her and me. Back away from him."

"Ok Sam. I'm not here to cause trouble, although if you want to test out your ghost powers I would happily assist you in that. After all girls do mature faster than boys in their powers." (A/N: Hehe. Know where I got that reference?) Katy smiled which did not help my mood.

"You're on bitch!" Katy quickly turned intangible and flew through the roof. I did the same while changing into my ghost half. Danny was following me.

"Don't stop me Danny!"

"I won't. I just don't want you to get hurt. And wow. You look like Undergrowth is still controlling you."

"Whatever, and I'm not going to get hurt. Katy will."

"I wouldn't say that Sam. You don't know what she can do. After all she does have some of Vlad's DNA so in a fight Katy can have moments of pure evil. They only last for 1 minute exactly unless she's snapped out of it. You'll know if this happens to Katy because her eyes will turn completely red like Vlad's." Danny sounded concerned.

"Wow. Did not expect that." That one hit me out of left field.

"Neither did I. Ran into her the other night while I was on patrol. We were both flying and didn't see each other. Katy got mad and that's what happened. She beat me to the ground and snapped out of it. Good timing too because Katy was about to deal the finishing blow."

"Ok. I'll talk to Katy instead of fighting. Kinda like my life." Danny nodded and I flew up to Katy.

"So Danny told me when you fight you can have moments of pure evil. Do you remember what happens or do you black out then wake up to what you did?"

"During these 'moments of evil' I see everything in red and whoever I'm fighting looks like one of my worst enemies. After that everything returns back to normal and I find out who I was fighting actually was. I have no control over my actions during this state. Vlad found that out the hard way." Wait Vlad found out the hard way? That's funny.

"How?" Danny piped up.

Katy's POV

I so did not want to explain this. I don't like Plasmius but I actually felt sorry for him. It has to suck, you know, being beaten within an inch of your life by your "daughter." Not my fault his DNA overrides Danny and I's when I get mad.

"Vlad was just trying to help me control these outbursts of evil when he found out the destruction I can do in that state. The next day I had to go up on the stand and speak for him. I told the news crew's that an evil ghost named Catastrophe beat Vlad within an inch of his life. Everyone there was given or showed a picture of my ghost half. They were also warned that Catastrophe had an identical twin named Katy. I told them Katy lives in Amity park and rarely goes into the ghost zone. Catastrophe the opposite. Vlad didn't approve but I had to tell the people something."

"Is Vlad going to be ok?" Danny sounded concerned. Sam gave him a funny look but I knew she knew why he was concerned. Whether Vlad knew it or not, Danny looked up to him as a mentor in his not so evil moments.

"Yeah. Plasmius will spend a few weeks in the hospital. Thankfully I didn't do too much damage." Then out of the blue Danny passed out and started to fall to the ground.

A/N: So did I write another crappy chapter? Are you going to kill me for sure? Did Vlad get what was coming to him? Do you know where the reference was from? Don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT! *Hides behind bulletproof glass*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi. I need to get some reviews if you want me to continue so... Anyway here's the next chapter. Thank you jim89 for the ideas/suggestions :)

Sam's POV

I caught Danny right before he hit the ground and then I set him down. What the hell? After I set Danny down I realized my hands were covered in glowing green liquid. Must be ectoplasm. Katy rushed over to Danny's side and injected him with the same stuff she gave me. The ectoplasm pooling around Danny immediately went back into him and he woke up.

"Wha... Happnd? You guy k?" Danny didn't sound great.

"We're fine Danny. Are you ok?" He scares the crap out of me some days.

"I fine planty pants. Don worry 'bout me." I did look like a plant person in my ghost form. At least Danny was understandable.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes Sam. Danny was destabilizing on account that you took a piece of his core but he will take longer to heal than you did because you're a girl and he's not." Katy told me.

"What's with that? Girls mature faster than boys? Girls heal faster than boys?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I have no idea why. I guess ghost powers are just like that." Katy shrugged at me.

"That's mean." Came a very annoyed sounding Danny.

"That's the way it is Danny. Now Sam, you and I need to have a chat about your ghost powers. Girls have some different powers than boys." Ok now I was even more confused than before if that's possible.

"Um... Ok? Where do you want to have this chat Katy."

"I don't care. Pick a place."

"My house at 9 tonight?" My parents would be asleep so I can let Katy in through my window like I do when Danny comes by.

"Works for me."

Later that night...

Katy and I had gotten through most of the talk. Basically I was going to have dramatic mood swings for a while and some ghost powers Danny doesn't have. Those powers included energy absorption, ecto-lightning, ecto-fire, telekinesis and a few others.

"Sam, I know you are attracted to Danny as a lover but you both are now connected in ways you'd never imagine. Because you have a piece of his core you share a psychic link with him."

"So I can talk to him using my mind?" Katy nodded. Cool.

"What about other people? Can I talk to other people like that too?"

"Yes but I would suggest that you only do that to people like Danny, Tucker and I. Possibly even Jazz." I get where she was going with this.

"Ok."

"Why don't we go test out your powers Sam."

"Ok. Where?"

'Follow me." I switched into my ghost half and followed Katy out the window. I realized that the rings that turn me into a ghost were green. Weird. Katy led me to the park and made four targets out of ice. They were blue and pink.

"Am I going to get ice powers too?"

"Possibly. The reason I do is because when a ghost's ectoplasm is injected into you, you get all of their powers. As far as core transplants go you may or may not have ice powers."

"Ok." Katy split herself into five. One of her went to each target and the original floated next to me.

"At target number one you will practice ecto-lightning, ecto-fire and ecto-blasts. Number two, energy absorption and telekinesis. Number three, plant powers and number four, we will see if you have ice powers. As for psychics, that's with me. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Targets one through three I aced. Four I had a little trouble with but finally got it. Psychics I got pretty easily. Katy and her duplicates joined back into one.

"Great job Sam. You are really good at this."

"Thanks Katy. You're really good at training though. Maybe Danny and I should set up training sessions with you. You make it fun and you're a great teacher."

"Thank you." We ran into Danny while heading back home. He was on patrol and offered to let us help. We accepted but that was the wrong choice. After about an hour or so of patrolling and explaining the three of us heard rumbling coming from behind us. We all turned around to see the Fenton RV/GAV pull up. Maddie and Jack Fenton jumped out guns blazing.

"Stop right there ghost scum!"

"Wait! Maddie and Jack, we aren't who or what you think we are." Katy pleaded. Before any of us could do anything Maddie sucked us up into a Fenton thermos.

"Mayor Masters will be happy we caught Danny Phantom and give us an even bigger reward than promised because of the two extras."

"You got that right Mads! V-man will like this a lot!" Vlad asked them to catch Danny? Him and I looked at one another. Then we looked at Katy. She looked like she was going to faint. Didn't help we were trapped in a very small Fenton thermos. Man these things were tiny on the inside! I connected with Katy's mind but quickly retracted myself because of what she was feeling. Dread, worry, guilt, betrayal, but most of all she was heartbroken. I guess Katy cares for Vlad.

Katy's POV

Why would Vlad do this? What's going to happen when he see's me? Oh shit. No, no, no, no. This is not good, this is not good. Vlad is going to flip out when he see's me. I was supposed to come home later with a welcome home gift because he was being released from the hospital today.

Danny's POV

How did my parents catch us and why would the trust Vlad? Oh wait, dad probably convinced mom that the reward was better than experimenting on me. Unless... Was the reward going to be experimenting on me or was Vlad trying to expose me? Either way I don't think this will end well.

_To Be Continued... If I get enough reviews. It's up to you._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews I just wanted to make sure everyone hadn't lost interest in the story. Here's the next chapter. We will find out if the trio survives.

Katy's POV

The car stopped. Maddie got out and started to walk somewhere. Considering we were still in the thermos I couldn't see and really didn't have a sense of direction. I heard a knock.

"Why hello Maddie, Jack." Vlad. I wasn't too happy with him right now.

"Hello Vlad. We came for the reward. There's two extras in there so I expect a bigger reward." Maddie jerked the thermos up rather rudely.

"Hey!" Danny, Sam and I yelled in protest.

"Quiet ghosts!" Maddie whisper-shouted at us.

"Why don't you come in. I have a ghost proof room where you can release them so I know how much to pay you." Vlad was really getting on my nerves. After a few minutes of uncomfortable jostling we stopped moving.

"You may release them in here." Vlad instructed. I felt the thermos being tipped over. I saw the cover get removed. Then all at once we were launched out of the thermos and into a heap on the floor. We stood up and I hung my head before shyly raising it to look at Vlad.

"Hey Vlad. You are probably wondering why I'm with these two." Vlad nodded as I gestured behind me. "Well you see I was going to bring them home as a gift for you because I love you so much." Vlad smiled and I internally vomited. I care for him but not that much. "While I was searching for them these two idiots caught us." I saw Maddie, Jack and Danny cringe. As soon as I said it I was sorry but I didn't let it show.

"Well it's nice to know you care about me that much daughter." Vlad held out his arms for a hug and I pretended to run into them gladly like he was the only thing in the world I cared about.

"Daughter?" Maddie and Jack said at the same time.

"Yes. Katy is my adopted daughter but I love her as if she was my own." I wanted to vomit but instead smiled and hugged Vlad again.

"Katy now that they know you're my daughter you can reveal your true identity." I nodded and changed into my human half. I noticed one half of the ring was black. When the ring split one was black and one was white. This was new. Vlad smiled. Maddie and Jack gasped.

"Y-you adopted a ghost?" Maddie finally chocked out.

"Half ghost actually." I piped up.

"Wait 'till we tell Danny-boy is hanging out with a half ghost." Jack said.

"Actually he already knows." I looked at Danny. He looked down and nodded yes. "Danny's closer than you think. The reason he knows I'm half ghost is because, because..." I couldn't reveal Danny to his parents even when he gave me his concent. Jack and Maddie saw me looking at Phantom. Maddie seemed to make the connection.

"Phantom? "

"To finish Katy's sentence, because I'm a half ghost too. Hi Mom, Dad." Danny looked up at them and changed back into Fenton.

"H-how?" Maddie asked.

"The portal. My friends and I went to check it out and Sam convinced me to go into it. I did and, dad when you put an on switch on something don't put it on the inside. I accidently hit the on button and got electrocuted. Tucker's theory is my DNA got infused with ghost DNA making me half ghost. Everyday I'm happy and mad that Sam convinced me to go in there." Danny looked over at Sam and nodded. With a flash of green Sam became Manson.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton"

"Ok father. We've all revealed ourselves now how about you reveal yourself." I told Vlad. I made the puppy-dog eyes for good measure.

"I'm going to regret this." One black flash later there stood Vlad Plasmius. I hugged him for real this time. I was glad he did that for me.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You all are half ghosts?" Maddie asked.

"Yes Mrs. Fenton." I replied.

""So we know how Danny-boy became half ghost. What about the rest of you?" Jack asked.

"I became half ghost because I was Undergrowth's head servant." Sam answered. They looked at me.

"I was infused with Danny and Vlad's ectoplasm. As for Vlad he got his powers from the collage accident. Vlad told me a lot about it." Vlad flashed me a confused look.

"I'll explain later." I muttered under my breath. There was a flash as I changed back into my ghost form. I split myself into five.

"Vlad and I need to chat so I will leave you guys to chat. Later I will tell you about the other halfa or Danny can." Vlad and I walked out the door while two copies guarded the door from the inside and two from the outside. I flew up to the roof and Vlad followed.

"You want to explain to me what the hell that was about young lady?! Not letting me explain myself?!" Vlad yelled at me.

"Well you see..."

A/N: So did it suck? Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My brother had the computer and wouldn't let me get on. I might be getting a laptop soon though so that won't be a problem. Anyway here's the next chapter. Sorry for the dark stuff in this chapter.

Katy's POV

"You want to explain to me what the hell that was about young lady?! Not letting me explain myself?!" Vlad yelled at me.

"Well you see before Clockwork sent me on this mission he let me watch the different ways that it could play out. Had I let you explain yourself you would've been very rude. That lead to Jack and Maddie taking all the halfas and using them as experiments. You would've been the grand prize. In that future we were all strapped to tables. First, your precious clone Dani, then Sam. After that, Danny and then me. They saved the best for last, you. They were delighted at all of our screams. Yours most of all. Their collage friend who turned against them once his secret was out. Oh how they enjoyed torturing you for moths after the others were gone. Then one day they released you from the table but not before giving you the essence of blood blossoms. You melted into a puddle of ectoplasm much like your failed clones. I didn't think you wanted all that." It was all true. Vlad just stared at me, speechless. He finally gained the nerve to speak.

"Why would they do that?" Vlad asked, barely a whisper.

"Because, based on your action, they thought we had all turned into disgusting, vile, evil ghosts."

"T-thanks for stopping me."

"You're welcome. I'm going to give you a minute while I go down and check on our guests." I said as I went down to where every one else was.

Danny's POV

I gave my parents a limit of one question each. Dad wondered how ghosts "live." I told him that they just maintain their energy so they don't fade from existence. Then it was mom's turn.

"Why'd you to it?"

"I don't understand." I didn't get what she was asking.

"The robberies, the destruction, terrorizing people. Why?"

"I was framed for most of the robberies. For a few of them I was being controlled be Freakshow. Terrorizing people was also me being controlled by Freakshow. The destruction is just what happens during a ghost fight." All the sudden Katy came walking in.

"Hi. Vlad's on the roof thinking about some stuff. Anyway, did you tell them about the other halfa or are we keeping her a secret?"

"No Katy I'll tell them. Dani is my 'cousin' so to speak. Vlad created her in a crazy attempt to clone me. Although as to why she ended up younger and female is beyond me."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I whipped around faster than any human could at that voice.

"Dani! You always have the perfect timing." I said as we wrapped one another in bear hugs. We kinda forgot everyone else was there. Even Vlad walked in on this and we didn't notice.

"Ehem. Are you going to introduce us Danny?" Mom said.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, dad, this is Dani."

"With an i" She's always so particular about that

"You've met Sam right?"

"Yes Danny I have. But who's this?" She said motioning towards Katy.

"That's Katy. She's..." Katy sighed.

"There's no use keeping it from her Danny. She'll find out sooner or later."

"Find out what Katy?" Dani asked her.

"I'm the product of Vlad and Danny's ectoplasm being infused with my DNA" Dani looked at me.

"Is this true?"

"Yes Danielle. It is" Vlad said in monotone from where he was standing.

"You! When I get my hands on you-"

"Dani no." I said as her hands started to light up with green ectoplasm. She quickly stopped and fell to the floor. Ectoplasm started to pool around Dani.

"Danny here!" Katy tossed me what was left of that ecto-dejecto stuff. I injected it into Dani's arm. Instantly she got better.

"Vlad! I think I know what Dani was going to do, so I'll do it for her!"

"Danny! Get a grip! Look on the bright side. You just save your cousin from fading into oblivion." Katy yelled at me as she pinned me to a wall.

"Fine. I won't fight Vlad just let me go." I squirmed under Katy's grip. She let go of me and I rubbed my arms where her hands had been.

"You're stronger than you look."

"I train with Vlad. What do you expect? You guys could become as strong as we are. You just have to train with us."

"I am NOT, I repeat NOT training with _that_ fruitloop!"

"First of all, Vlad is _not_ a fruitloop. Second of all you _will_ train with us. Sam already has. I gave her a quick session which locked her into training with us. In addition to that because of the way you two are connected you _have to_ train with us Danny."

"Nice work Katy. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you father. I love pleasing you. It makes me happy. Samantha, Danielle, Daniel, we will see you tomorrow at noon. Don't be late." Who's side is Katy on? Our's or his? Or is Katy playing both sides?

**A/N: Ask me any questions you might have**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sooooooo frikkin sorry for not updating! I've been sick, some family things came up and on top of that I have summer school. Plus my brother hogs the computer and when I get home he won't let me have it and I don't have my own yet. I'll make this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Anyway, I have a question, do you want a back story for Katy leading up to this or not? I will be happy to write one if you want one. Please tell me in your reviews if you want a back story for Katy. Plus I was feeling lazy so I will answer the questions I was given here instead of using PM like I usually do. Also, as far as telepathic communications go Danny is **bold letters**, Sam is**_ bold_ _slanted_**, Dani is_ slanted_ and Katy is normal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other shows referenced in this chapter.

**DPfangirl**: Yes and no. Katy is one to like pleasing people but look who she's dealing with. So it might be for show or it might not. You will have to see.

**jim89**: I was thinking about putting that whole Danny and Sam DNA thing in here before you brought it up but now that it was said I will make sure to put it in here. As for Katy's side you're on the right track.

Katy's POV

I flushed with pride when Vlad told me he was proud of me. My parents never told me they were proud of me. Maybe I could live here in Amity with Vlad. No my parents would eventually find me missing and come looking. That would make a great story, "girl goes missing without a trace and only witness said she disappeared into a cartoon." Like anyone would believe that. I need to talk to Clockwork. Speaking of Clockwork, he said when my mission was over he had a gift for me. I hope its not the thermos with Dan in it but, knowing CW that's probably what it is. I had an idea.

"Vlad can they stay here tonight so we don't have to wait for them to get here? It's kind of late and training could start earlier than noon." I whispered. Vlad sighed.

"Fine, but only for tonight."

"Can Sam and Dani sleep in my room?" I asked excitedly.

"Only Danielle. Samantha can have her own room."

"Thanks Vlad!" I whisper-shouted. "You all can stay here tonight since it is late. Danielle you will stay in my room with me. Daniel, Jack, Maddie and Samantha you will follow me to your rooms."

"First of all no one calls me Samantha except my parents. Second of all how come only Dani gets to stay with you?"

"I hate my real first name but my parents and some of my friends use it so get over it. I will call you what I want. Danielle gets to stay with me because Vlad said only she could so, I suggest you deal with it and follow me to your rooms." I winked at Sam, Danny and Dani while Vlad wasn't looking. They all nodded slightly. After showing them to their rooms I left Dani to find something to do in mine. I was going to check on Sam. This is the room. I knocked. Sam answered.

"Hey Sam." I said shyly.

"Hi. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I flashed my eyes green for a second and scratched my head. This was supposed to mean "use your telepathic powers" but I don't know if she got it.

"I'm just checking up on everyone." A look of realization shone in her eyes.

"Just you?" I knew what Sam was asking.

"Yes."

"Ok. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight to you too."

About ten minutes after I got back to my room I felt Sam's presence in my mind.

**_So what'd you want to talk about?_**

Is it just you and me talking?

**_Yes._**

Get Danny and Dani just wait until I tell Dani what's going on. She might get scared I'll give you the ok.

**_Ok._**

A second later I felt Danny in my mind. Sam was keeping him quiet so I could talk to Dani.

"Hey Dani?"

"Yes Katy?"

"Sam's going to do something and it might feel weird but you have to stay calm or Sam, Danny and I's heads will hurt really bad later. Understand?"

"Yea... But what's she going to do?"

"You'll see."

Sam, connect Dani's mind with ours.

I felt another mind join with ours. Dani's mind still felt moldable and unfinished unlike ours. I guess it comes with age.

_Whoa. What's happening?_

Your mind has connected with ours. Your body will remain next to mine where it was while we are communicating.

**_So mind telling us what this is about?_**

Right Sam. So I need someone to come to the ghost zone with me tonight. I need to go see Clockwork but I think he is going to give me a gift I don't necessarily want. Someone needs to carry it for me so nothing bad happens. Before anyone volunteers, Danny if you come with me... I don't think you'll be too happy.

**Why?**

Just, because.

**Does this have to do with Dan?**

I'm not sure. CW said when my mission was over I needed to return to his tower before taking my medallion off because he'd have a gift for me. I hope it's not Dan. He might've been my favorite bad guy of the entire show but having of take care of the thermos that contains him is a little scary.

**What?! My EVIL future self was your FAVORITE bad guy?!**

Well... Yea. Dan is totally bad-ass and I didn't realize this was an actual place. I thought this was just a cartoon. The destruction and everything I thought was just screenwriting done by Butch Hartman, the creator of the cartoon.

**Whatever. You and I will figure this out later. Right now let's focus on the task at hand.**

Ok. So who's going to go with me?

**_I will._**

Ok Sam. We leave in twenty minutes. Make a clone but be sure it acts exactly like you. A defective clone won't fool Vlad.

**_Ok._**

_Hey Danny?_

**Yes Dani?**

_If you need to tell someone about this Dan person or go off about how he can't be a person's favorite bad guy you can talk to me._

**Ok Dani. We'll see. I don't know if you're ready for the truth about your cousin yet.** Danny said in a teasing voice.

_Whatever cuz._

I spent the twenty minutes telling my clone and Dani what to do while also preparing myself for my meeting with Clockwork. Sam made sure Vlad wasn't in his lab before we headed down there and into the ghost zone.

"So did you really mean it? What you said about Dan." Sam asked while we were flying through the vast expanse of green swirls towards Clockwork's tower.

"Yes I did. Dan was a pretty cool bad-ass bad guy."

"Hmm... I guess everyone has their own opinions. So why are you such a good fighter?"

"I guess watching all the Kim Possible and Teen Titans along with Danny Phantom gave me skills some how."

"Cool." We arrived at Clockwork's tower.

"Hello? Clockwork? Are you here?" I called.

"Yes Katy I'm here. I assume you have come to collect your gift?"

"Well master of time, seer of all, knower of everything about everyone, you should know the answer to that question."

"I do not know everything about everyone. I simply see everything everyone does." Clockwork said while going over to his cabinet. He pulled out a thermos and a Time Medallion.

What's the medallion for?" I get the thermos with Dan but I already have a medallion on.

"This Katy is so when you leave you can come back. You see that Time Medallion you have to take off and drop to return home whereas this one you simply just have to take off and it returns you home. That way you can return here if you want." Clockwork smiled.

"Thanks CW but what about my family? Won't they know I'm gone?"

"Not in the slightest. Exactly 15 seconds after you put the medallion on time stops in your dimension."

"What about here?"

"Time will continue to tick on while you are gone here but very slowly."

"So I could live here for years and my parents wouldn't know?"

"Yes." I ran and hugged Clockwork tightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Your the best Clockwork! I have one question though, can I bring people from my dimension here and people from this dimension there?"

"Your welcome Katy and yes, just be careful who you bring where. I warn you, be very careful with that thermos. Please. If Dan escapes it, I will get in trouble."

"I understand Clockwork."

"Good. Now go back to Vlad's house and get some rest. You have a big day of training a head of you." I nodded and flew to meet Sam outside.

"No need to explain anything I heard it all."

"How?" Sam tapped her head. "Ah. One of these days I'm going to bring you to my dimension."

"Ok..."

"Lets get back home and get some rest."

"That sounds good" Sam said as she yawned.

"One day I will escape this infernal contraption and trap my younger self in it!" Dan yelled angrily.

"Quiet Dan." I shook the thermos. Dan grumbled a few times then got quiet.

Sam and I came back to Vlad's house and saw Danny and Dani talking. I turned the thermos invisible.

"Hi guys!" Dani and Danny said cheerfully.

"What's got you two so happy?" Sam asked.

"Well Sam... Danny asked Vlad how I ended up being a girl and he said that your DNA was also used to create me. So that means you and Danny are my parents! Sorta."

"Ok... I'm a little freaked out by this. I'm going to go to bed and we will talk about this in the morning."

"Ok." Danny and Dani said at the same time.

"You two better get off to bed to."

"I'm already here." Dani whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Then go get your pj's on."

"Ok Aunt Katy." I like that. Aunt Katy has a nice ring to it.

"I'll see you in the moring Dani!" Danny called as she headed into the bathroom."

"Goodnight Danny." I said while putting away Clockwork's gifts

"Goodnight Katy." Danny didn't see the thermos. Phew. As far as he knows CW didn't give it to me and I'd like to keep it that way. I changed into my pajamas and laid on the bed. I had a horrible nightmare that night. Jack and Maddie had me strapped to a table and had razor-sharp knives pointed at me. I all ready had ectoplasm running down my neck and side to the floor from a gash on my arm. Danny tried to stop them but they wouldn't let him in. He tried to phase through the door but the ghost shield stopped him. They kept questioning me. I answered everyone of their questions truthfully until the very last question.

"Last question filthy, disgusting ghost, where is the mayor's daughter? Katy went missing three day's ago and you've been out here for three day's straight. Tell me where Katy is and we might spare you." Jack asked menacingly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Don't give me that crap ghost! Now where is she!" Maddie screamed in my face.

"Right in front of you! But you short-circuited my powers so I can't show you! If you could let me have used of my powers again I could show you I'm not lying!"

"That's two strikes. Tell one more lie one your done for." Maddie said in her most threatening voice.

"I'm telling the truth! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because ghosts are filthy liar's. Anything that doesn't sound true isn't. Say goodbye ghost." Jack told me with a creepy smile on his face. Maddie cut away my shirt but not before cutting a gash on my cheek. She also cut a few on my arms and legs that went down to the bone. Maddie started to cut a "Y" shaped incision on my chest while Jack kept making gashes on me. Some down to the bone some not. I was screaming while Maddie made the incision on my chest. Jack stuck his sharp knife in my eye causing me to scream even more. Maddie pinned the flaps of skin back onto me causing even more pain, screaming and tears.

Dani's POV

I woke up to loud screaming next to me. Seconds later Danny and Sam burst through the doors in their pajamas.

"What's wrong with her?!" Danny yelled

"I don't know!" I shouted back. That's when I noticed the cuts and scratches. One in particular. I ripped her shirt off (thank god she was wearing a bra). The "Y" shaped cut on her chest was about half an inch deep and oozing an ectoplasm/blood mixture. The same was happening with other cuts on Katy's legs and arms. Those were about an inch deep and the mixture was coming out faster. Katy had a tiny cut on her cheek that couldn't have been very deep. One of the cuts on her arm was like that. They weren't bleeding the ectoplasm/blood mixture very much. Katy was thrashing around in her bed while she was screaming. Danny, Sam and I tried to wake her up but it was no use. Dam tried her telepathic powers. Nothing.

"We have to go get Vlad." I yelled. Sam and Danny nodded. Vlad was our last hope.

"I'll go!" Danny shouted while transforming and flying through the floor towards Vlad's room.

"Hurry Danny." Whispered to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi. Honestly I have nothing to say so, lets just get to the story.

Dani's POV

"Hurry Danny." I whispered to myself as he transformed and flew off towards Vlad's room. Sam and I were doing our best to restrain Katy but she kept thrashing.

"How can she be asleep and still get cuts?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know. It happens in horror movies sometimes." She yelled back. Vlad burst through the door.

"We're going to have to get into her dream!" Sam and I nodded.

"I'll go." Danny yelled from behind Vlad

"No Daniel. It's to dangerous!" Vlad yelled back

"I've done it before! I'm going in! You can come if you want but I know how to do this!"

"Fine Daniel!" Danny and Vlad both went intangible then flew into Katy. Her eye started to leak ectoplasm and blood.

Danny's POV

Vlad and I appeared in the lab. He looked confused for a moment before a blood-curtailing scream met our ears. We looked at Katy. My parents were cutting her open! I motioned for Vlad and I to change back to our human forms.

"Mom? What are you doing to Katy?"

"Danny! We told you not to come down here! Vlad? What are you doing here?" Mom said, confused and angry.

"I will answer that as soon as you tell me what you're doing to my daughter." Vlad said smoothly.

"Your daughter? This is a putrid piece of ectoplasm." Mom replied.

"Danny, Vlad, what are you doing here? Get out! I can handle my own dream!" Katy yelled at us.

"Dream? Oh you're going to wish this was a dream ya filthy ghost!" Dad undid one of the restraints and jerked Katy forward managing to dislocate her shoulder. Katy screamed in pain. Then Dad took the scalpel he had and down it down Katy's back. She screamed even louder. Vlad and I looked at one another and nodded. I overshadowed mom and he overshadowed dad. We undid the rest of Katy's restraints. Vlad came out of dad and carried her to the roof. I followed. Katy looked at us.

"Thank you. You might want to get out of here before I wake up."

"Vlad she's right." Vlad nodded but we were to late. Katy was waking up.

Dani's POV

Katy's screaming stopped. She mumbled something about handling her own dream and getting out. Sam and I heard a big pop. Katy's shoulder just dislocated itself. She started to scream again. Then Katy arched her back and we noticed a cut running in a crooked line back there. Katy started screaming louder. All of the sudden the screaming stopped. She started mumbling something about getting out again. Then she started smiling. Her eyes turned blue as she sat bolt upright in bed. Vlad and Danny came shooting out of Katy and into the wall. Both of them groaned as they hit the ground. They changed back to their human forms. Katy was sitting there panting.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"If you consider being dissected by your friend's parents and having the injuries show up on you in real life ok, then yes I'm just peachy." Katy said.

"At least the injuries aren't as bad here as they were there." I told her in an attempt to comfort her.

"At least the physical ones aren't." Katy grumbled to herself. She got off the bed and went into the bathroom. We heard a muffled scream. When Katy came back out she was cleaned up and dressed in her usual black tank and light gray pants, Although Katy wasn't wearing her skater jacket. Her shoulder was wrapped in an ace bandage and she had stitches on most of her cuts. I felt bad for Katy, but her face was unreadable. Katy avoided Maddie and Jack all day every time they approached her she ran away. Poor girl. Funny how a simple dream can change who you trust.

Katy's POV

Maddie and Jack Fenton were monsters. Never to be trusted. Always to be avoided. Maddie and Jack Fenton were monsters. Never to be trusted. Always to be avoided. Maddie and Jack Fenton were monsters. Never to be trusted. Always to be avoided. Maddie and Jack Fenton were monsters. Never to be trusted. Always to be avoided. That was my mantra. Maybe in time I will forgive them but not now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have tons of valid reasons for not updating sooner... Actually, no I don't. Don't kill me! I had minor writers block. Sorry.

Katy's POV

"I realize that the injuries I have had nothing to do with Jack and Maddie. It was all a dream but, it felt so real. When I went into the bathroom to see what damage I actually had on me, it made me think that it wasn't all just a dream. Something might've actually happened. Of course it didn't but, you never know. What I've been repeating to myself is: 'if there is even a sliver of a chance that Jack and Maddie did anything to me, then, I can't trust them.' I figured out how to concentrate my healing powers to my eye and the cut on my back. I still have some trouble seeing out of that eye. It's all just... It's hard." Vlad had been letting me drone on like this for an hour. Hopefully this is the end of the "session." He thinks therapy will help. It's only been three days but, still.

"In time I think you will trust them again. Unlike me, you have the ability to forgive. I have never forgiven Jack for what he did to me all those years ago but in time I think you can forgive them." Vlad said, getting up and looking out the window.

"Why? Why can't you forgive Jack?" I asked, although having watched enough Danny Phantom I knew the answer.

"That bumbling idiot caused the accident that ruined my life and then he stole the love of my life." Vlad sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand though Katy."

"Actually Vlad, I do." He raised an eye brow at this. "My best friend snatched my one and only right out from under me. We had a disagreement and had to go through some stuff. I was right about to have him be my boyfriend again but she took him from me. Sure I was pissed at her for a while but I finally forgave her and we went back to being best friends. You need to forgive him Vlad. I've seen it before. There's a future where Jack's not around anymore and you hate yourself for not forgiving him." I was referring to "The Ultimate Enemy" episode.

"Really?" I nodded yes. "I suppose I probably should then. As for you, we probably need to get you to school."

"Ok."

* * *

Danny's POV

It was Monday. Ugh, school. Why did I have to go? Especially after a sleepless night. Stupid nightmares. Whatever. Hopefully Katy will be there and Dash won't hit on her. She's pretty enough to be in the A-list AND her adoptive father also happens to be the mayor, Vlad Plasmius. Vlad also happens to be a billionaire fruitloop. I landed in an alleyway and changed back to Fenton. Katy was being dropped of in a normal looking car. Well, besides the "DALV CO." printed on the side. I walked into the school and started to put my stuff in my locker when, as if on schedule, Dash came down the hall.

"Fen-turd! I got a D on my science test! You know what that means?" Dash screamed at me as he approached.

"That you should've studied harder?" I tried.

"No. That you get to pay for it!" Dash picked me up by shirt and was about to punch me when something weird happened.

Katy's POV

I went to the office to get my schedule and was putting my things in my locker when I heard Dash screaming at Danny from down the hall. Might as well see if I can help out.

"Hey!" I yelled. Dash looked at me. "I'm going to make this short and sweet, nobody likes bullying except maybe you and being the mayo's daughter I can always do something about it. So Dash, I suggest you put Danny down and leave him alone." I examined my nails like any girl in a movie would do at this point.

"Why should I listen to you and how do you know Fen-turd?" Dash said leaving Danny and pinning me against the wall.

"I know Danny because I did my research on this place. You should listen to me because not only am I the mayor's daughter but you don't want to get caught with me." I said smiling while letting my eyes and ears change. My fangs were also coming in.

"W-what? Ahhh!" Dash dropped me and ran away screaming. Danny came up to me and paled. I changed back to normal.

"Katy we don't use our powers like that!" He whisper-yelled at me.

"You seriously think that anyone is going to believe Dash about that?" I asked, my disbelief showing.

"I don't know." Danny shook his head.

"Whatever. Can you show me how to get to my class?"

"Yeah." Danny snatched my schedule from me. "Hey! You have the same schedule as Tucker, Sam and I."

"Cool."

"First is Mr. Lancer. You know who he is right?"

"The guy cusses using book titles." I said amused

"Yep."

We arrived at is his classroom just as the bell rang.

"Ah. Mr. Fenton. Nice of you to show up, and almost on time too." Before Lancer could write anything on the roster I spoke up.

"Actually sir, Danny was helping me find the right classroom. I'm new here." All eyes landed on me.

"You must be Ms. Masters. Please tell the class who you are and take a seat." I nodded yes.

"I'm Katy Masters, adopted daughter of Vlad masters." Then I took the only available seat after Danny sat down. The one next to Dash. I heard Danny snicker and shot him a death glare. Dash was making weird noises next to me. I turned to look at him and he cowered in fear.

"Don't hurt me!" Dash screamed. The whole class including Lancer looked at Dash. Everyone started laughing. All except three, Danny, Dash and I weren't laughing. Lancer was trying to calm the class down.

"Romeo and Juliet Mr. Baxter! What was that about?" Lancer asked Dash. The room went silent.

"Y-you shoulda seen Katy this morning man. I was gettin' ready to wail on Fen-turd when she came up tellin' me not to a-and I was gonna wail on her so I had Katy pinned against the lockers when h-her eyes changed to green. Then Katy's ears got all pointy and she had fangs." The class started laughing again only this time Sam and Tucker weren't laughing. They were asking Danny questions.

"I'm not lying!" Dash yelled. All eyes fell on me.

"Is this true Ms. Masters?" Lancer asked.

"Umm..."

A/N: Hehehe. So did it suck? And can you guess who Katy's love interest is? If not go read Katy's Backforward story if you haven't yet and you will find out although the first chapter of that story is utter crap even though I wrote it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Two chapters in one day? That's a new record for me! Woo hoo! Must be because I'm bored and it's 85 degrees (Fahrenheit) in my house. Anyway, on with the story!

Katy's POV

"Umm... No?" I question-answered.

"Are you lying?" Lancer pushed. I looked at Danny, Sam and Tucker. They all mouthed 'run.'

"No. I need to go to the bathroom." I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and changed. Quickly, I flew through the roof and sat down on the top of the school. A red wisp escaped my mouth. Same color as Vlad's. Great. I stood up and turned around.

"I'm not in the mood for-" Not who I expected to see.

"Katy, I'm just here to help. I know that doesn't sound like me but, I am." Sam said. I expected to see Skulker or the box ghost or someone other than her. After I sat back down Sam came to join me.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. I started crying.

"They all know. They may not know they know but they do. I shouldn't have done that to Dash but, I was just so tired of watching Danny get beat up."

"We all are. Danny used his powers against Dash with as much confidence as you. He got lucky."

"Yeah. I remember that. Those were the funny episodes. It doesn't change the fact that everyone in that classroom knows and news travels fast. Half the school probably already knows. By the end of the day I'll be turned into the GIW. Then they'll trace these lines and it'll be the end of me." I started to cry again only this time harder.

"No they won't Katy. Vlad won't let that happen. C'mon lets go back to class." Sam stood up and offered me her hand. I gladly took it. We landed in the bathroom and changed back to our human halves. I stopped crying on the way there but the tear marks were still visible on my cheeks. As soon as we were in the class room all eyes were on me. Danny whispered something to Sam and she shook her head no. Tucker and him shared worried looks.

"Are you alright Ms. Masters?" Lancer asked.

"Yeah." I turned to Dash, who still cowered in fear when I looked at him. "Sorry I let that prank get so out of hand. I didn't mean to scare you just don't like bullying and wanted to have a good laugh while taking care of it. Guess that makes me the bully." I took my seat. Lancer started to drone on about something.

"That was a prank?" Dash said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I love having fun like that."

"We could use a good prankster on the A-list to get back at a few nerds. Wanna join?" Tough decision. I've always wanted to be popular but I also don't want to hurt my friends.

"How about this: I join the A-list, teach you a few good pranks but I still get to hang out with them." I pointed to Sam, Tucker and Danny.

"Why do you want to hang out with those losers?" Dash asked.

"They're not losers, they're my friends. We have a lot of history together. If you're wondering why, it's because my dad is friends with Danny's dad."

"Whatever. I guess you can hang out with them but you need to sit with us at lunch today."

"Fine." I turned my attention back to Lancer.

* * *

Katy's POV

"Hey metal head! Or should I say tiny green baby?" I taunted Skulker.

"Nice one Katy." Sam said as she threw a round of ecto-lightning at him. Danny blasted him with ice. Skulker quickly broke out of it though.

"Like the anti-freeze whelps? Thought I might need it." He told us.

"Damn it! That means our ice powers are no good." Danny said.

"Got any other ideas, Captain Obvious?" I told Danny.

"Actually, yeah. Katy, if you could control you evil side for just a-"

"No Danny. I'm not going to do that. There isn't at all a one hundred present chance that I won't turn around and hurt or kill you guys. I can channel some of that energy into a highly destructive ecto-blast though." I told them.

"Do it!" Sam and Danny both yelled. I took a deep breath and tapped into my evil side's energy. The energy flowed through me and into my hands. A red ecto-blast started to form in between my hands. I opened my eyes and hurled the ecto-blast at Skulker. Right before the blast hit him Skulker fired something at me. When the blast hit him Skulker went flying into a building and his suit shattered. Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. The thing Skulker fired hit me in the chest but I barely felt it. I thought nothing of it really. We all landed on the ground and started to walk back to Danny's house. Sam turned and walked into her house while Danny and I continued down the road to his. All of the sudden I got a horrible pain right in between my shoulder blades that moved forward to where my heart would be if I was in my human form. I screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Katy!" Danny shouted.

"Get... Me... To... Vlad..." Was all I could manage to say before everything went black.

A/N: Will Katy survive?_ Am I an awful writer?_ What did Skulker fire at Katy? Please ask me any questions you might have. **I NEED TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS OTHER** **THEN THE ONES I HAVE!** Please, I beg you!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know its summer so you don't really want to do much but I feel like you're all losing interest. Stories aren't fun to write when you don't feel like they're being read and appreciated. So please, leave a review. Ask a question. Suggest an idea. Do something so I know you're still paying attention to the story. Thanks! On with the story! P.S. A Griffin is an animal with the head, front legs, wings and chest of an eagle. The other part is the back legs, butt and tail of a lion. Basically, front half = eagle, back half = lion. This chapter is completely craziness so read at your own risk.

_Katy's POV_

_"Get... Me... To... Vlad..." Was all I could manage to say before everything went black._

* * *

Danny's POV

I picked Katy up bridal style and flew as fast as I could to the mayor's mansion. Hopefully Vlad was there. A few minutes later I was at the mansion. I turned us both intangible and flew into the house.

"Vlad! Vlad, I need help!" As soon as I said that he appeared. Typical Vlad.

"And what do you need help with dear boy?" Obviously he didn't see who I was carrying.

"Skulker shot Katy with something and she passed out. Katy told me to bring her here before that happened. I think she had pain coming from her chest."

"Give her here Daniel. If that's what happened we mustn't waste time. Who knows what he could've shot Katy with." We flew down to Vlad's lab. He laid Katy down on the table while hooking her up to multiple machines.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"These machines might give me an idea of what Skulker shot Katy with." One of the monitors stared beeping. A green line started to shoot up it.

"Daniel, we need to get out of here now." Vlad said, turning and getting ready to fly out of the lab.

"Why?"

"Skulker must've shot her with a power increaser of some sort. In other words, Katy's going to blow like a volcano with the amount of power she has!" Vlad told me. I saw fear in his eyes. Real, pure fear. Funny.

"What happens if we stay in here?"

"We'll most likely get hurt."

"Let's stay intangible then." I suggested.

"I don't know if that will work Da-"

"We don't have a choice Vlad! Look!" I pointed to Katy's chest.

A small spot there started bubbling with her jumpsuit (A/N: Think Harry Potter people. Polyjuice potion scene, the Chamber of Secrets. And no I did not take the idea from Harry Potter. It came to me in a dream. Which is a little weird). All the sudden black feathers erupted from Katy's chest and went up her neck, onto her head. Katy's head turned into an eagle's, complete with a pitch black beak. Her arms and hands turned into yellow eagle legs and feet with ice blue talons. The black feathers continued down Katy's back stopping when they reached halfway down. Small wings popped out from her back, just above where the feathers stopped, and grew until they were probably six feet long, each. The wings were black with white tips (A/N: Surprise, surprise). Thick, black fur started growing where the feathers ended. Katy's legs turned into a lion's powerful back legs, only with black fur and ice blue claws. She had a long black tail. The tail had an electric green tuft of fur on the end.

"Vlad, am I hallucinating or did Katy-"

"Just turn into a Griffin? I was wondering the same thing myself dear boy." A moan from Katy caught our attention.

"What happened?" Katy asked as she sat up. She had fallen on the floor during her transformation. Katy looked to be about ten or twelve feet tall.

Katy's POV

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular. I felt like I was hit by a truck. Why? Oh, wait. Now I remember. Skulker shot me and Danny was supposed to bring me to Vlad. I opened my eyes. Danny and Vlad were floating in the corner of the lab with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked while cocking my head to the side. That's when I saw a glimpse of black and white out of the corner of my eye. Weird. Maybe Dani was back there.

"Why do you guys look so tiny?" As I stood up to walk over to them, I realized that I was on all fours. That's when I looked down.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I started to hyperventilate and backed against the wall. Vlad and Danny landed then started to come towards me. Vlad didn't look any taller than a five-year-old and Danny a three-year-old.

"Katy. Its ok your fine." Vlad tried to comfort me.

"Fine? Fine?! I'm a monster!" I started crying. Who would turn me into a monster?

"Katy, you're not a monster, you're actually an animal that up until about five minutes ago was extinct." Danny told me. I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"After spending a little time chained to Valerie in Skulker's lair I found out that he hunted Griffins until they went extinct. But don't worry, we'll protect you." Danny told me.

"You will?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Vlad and Danny said at the same time.

"Thanks." Suddenly I changed back into a human. "Whoa. Am I now one third human, ghost and Griffin? Or is this a new ghost power?" At least Danny and Vlad are normal size now.

"I don't know. We definitely need to tell Sam and Tucker though." Danny said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Katy, why would you tell them?" Vlad questioned.

"I've been helping them train at night in the park." I lied smoothly.

"Why would you train Tucker?"

"He may not have ghost powers but remember the night I caught Danny and how easy it was for me?" Vlad nodded. "That's what I've been doing to train him."

"Ok. I will allow you to continue training them." With that Vlad walked off.

"Does Jazz know about me?" I asked Danny.

"Not really. I mean she's seen you and has her own theories but none of them are right."

"Ok. Let's keep it that way. Go by Sam and tucker's houses' and tell them to get on their video chat at nine tonight. You do the same. I'll get on my laptop and do research until then."

"Got it."

* * *

**A/N: I am making up the research on Griffins so none of it will be what you see when you go and actually research them. Don't say I didn't warn you. And yes, Katy uses Google.**

* * *

I've written down half a notebook of notes of Griffins. Five more minutes until nine. I can search one more time.

"Google, search for 'are Griffins and ghosts related?'" I like using the 'talk to type' thing. One website in particular caught my attention. It was a small paper written by a Mythology and Paranormal Studies student.

_**Griffins and Ghosts: The Truth**_

_During my years as a student at multiple Universities I have come to the realization that The Paranormal and Mythology are linked in ways we could never imagine. Griffins and ghosts in particular. A rare ghost type called a "halfa" can develop a third piece to them. Rather than being half ghost and half human they will be one third human, ghost and Griffin. How they are created and get to be a Griffin is a mystery to me. I know of one halfa that is in existence as we speak. His name is Vlad Masters. I know this because I was his colleague and his friend. Plus the doctors told me. If you are reading this now, my mind has since been erased of all halfa and Griffin information. Only one thing could bring my memories back, the revelation of a Griffin. The people who are going to erase my mind told me that. At some point I will need my memories back. If you happen to be a Griffin or know of someone that is, please come find me and show me. You need to know your history. You need to know what you are. I await the return of my memories and your kind. If you know me now and I'm an idiot, it's because I act like one now to protect how smart I actually am. Don't give up on yourself and your kind. You are a Griffin and you need to be proud of that. Come find me and I will give you the information you need to know about yourself. Don't ask my wife anything. I have refrained from telling her anything. Even about me being smart._

_ - Jack Fenton_

My hand immediately flew up to my mouth. I thought Jack Fenton was an idiot. My computer beeped. Danny, Sam and Tucker were calling me on the video chat thingy. I clicked answer.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hi- Katy are you ok? No pun intended but you look like you've seen a ghost." Tucker said.

"I'm fine it's just... While I was doing my research I found something weird. Here it goes... 'sahalfa." I told them really fast.

"What?" Danny, Sam and Tucker asked simultaneously.

"I said, Danny your dad was smart and did research on mythological creatures including Griffins along with ghosts and found out that they are connected. He also knows Vlad's a halfa." I repeated. "But before you go questioning him about it, in his paper that I found it says that the Jack you know now has had his mind erased of all halfa and Griffin info. It also says that if he saw a Griffin his memories would return. What do we do?"

"Call an emergency meeting of Team Phantom." Sam stated.

"Tucker? Danny?" I asked.

"Sam's right. If your parents are ok with it we need to meet at your house tonight." Tucker told Danny.

"Ok. I'll tell them it's an emergency. Katy, print out that paper my dad wrote." Danny said.

"Ok. See you in ten."

Danny's POV

"Mom, dad! Team Phantom called an emergency meeting!" I yelled.

"Ok honey! Your father and I will stay down in the lab while you kids talk!" Mom yelled back. I walked down to the lab.

"Actually we need you guys for this meeting and since you know who I am you're both members of Team Phantom. I especially need dad for this meeting." I told mom.

"Why do you need me Danny-boy?" Dad asked.

"Um... I can't explain that right now. You'll just have to wait and see." Dad gave me a confused look but then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said. Sam and Tucker were at the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know but if it gets Katy info on what she is then, hey, I guess it was worth it." I stuck my head out the door and saw Katy flying down the street. Literally flying. She landed in the ally next to my house changed back and came in.

"Do you have the paper?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Katy replied.

"Good. Do you want me to get Jazz?"

"She is a part of Team Phantom so might as well. Jazz just can't ask me questions about being a mythical creature."

"Ok. Jazz! Come down here! Team Phantom is having an emergency meeting and you need to be in it!" I called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Jazz called back down.

Katy's POV

Jazz came down the stairs.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi" She slowly said back. "So you're the mayor's daughter huh? Do you happen to be a half ghost like your father?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"I knew it!" Jazz yelled. She started to do a victory dance.

"Ehem? Jazz, Team Phantom emergency meeting ring a bell?" Danny asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jazz blushed.

"So the point of this meeting is actually about you dad." Danny told Jack.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll answer that Mr. Fenton." I pulled out the paper from my pocket. "This is a paper on Griffins and ghosts that you wrote." I handed the paper to him.

"But I don't remember writing this." Jack said.

"Exactly. I will quote from that directly as to why. This paper says 'if you are reading this now, my mind has since been erased of all halfa and Griffin information. Only one thing could bring my memories back, the revelation of a Griffin.' Meaning in order to remember writing this and all of the info you had, you need to see a Griffin to unlock those memories." I told them.

"How would you find a Griffin?" Jack asked me.

"No need. I'm right here." With that I transformed into the huge Griffin I was in Vlad's lab. Yay! I can actually transform into a Griffin on command. Danny had seen this before but was still interested by the transformation. Jazz and Tucker stared at me while hiding behind the couch. Sam was hiding behind Danny while watching me. Maddie looked at me with her mouth open. Jack was watching when suddenly his face lit up with a knowing look. When the transformation was over I carefully folded my wings behind me so I didn't knock anything over or break anything. Those wings were huge. I sat down and wrapped my tail around my feet like a house cat.

"So? Do you remember anything?" I asked Jack. Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Maddie jumped because my voice was kinda loud and they weren't expecting it.

"Yes, actually." Jack said. Someone was poking my side.

"Stop it. That tickles!" I looked at who it was. Tucker.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if I was hallucinating or not." Tuck said innocently.

"Well you're not, so stop because that really tickles and when you tickle me I usually roll around and kick things. Considering how big I am right now you may not want to do that." It's true.

"Good idea."

"Ok. So Mr. Fenton, in the paper it said you would teach me about my history. Are you capable of doing that right now or do you need some time to wrap your mind around things?" I asked.

"If you three want to stay the night I can explain it all." Jack motioned to Sam Tucker and I. "All of you should probably know the history of Griffin's." He said.

"Way ahead of you Mr. Fenton." Sam and Tucker told him at the same time while holding up their backpacks. Jack looked at me.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked as I returned to my human form. He nodded yes.

"Thanks." I called Vlad.

"Hello?" Vlad said.

"Hi Vlad. I need to know if I can spend the night at the Fenton's house."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I was out training Sam, Danny and Tucker like I told you when Jazz came to pick Danny up and she had heard about my dream. The one you helped save me from. Anyway she keeps saying that I need to do a therapy session with her. So I need to know if can I spend the night so Jazz and we can do that." I lied perfectly. Hopefully he bought it.

"I suppose so."

"Thanks Vlad. I'll be over in ten to get my clothes."

"Ok." He hung up.

"Vlad said I can stay." I told everyone.

"Nice lie Katy." Sam said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in twenty."

**A/N: Anyone want to guess how Katy's eyes look when she's in her Griffin form? If you're wondering why I capitalize Griffin it's because they are myths and I got in trouble with my teachers in school for not capitalizing that kind of thing. ****Please ****leave a review!**** Sorry about the long chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, I feel like you are all losing interest. Or are all of you on vacation? Please leave a review, even if it's only one word or a smiley face. Anything helps. I think this story might go on for another two maybe three chapters (counting this one) unless something magically happens that gives me inspiration to continue the story further. **Anyway, I would like some suggestions from you guys on story or one-shot ideas for Katy and/or our favorite trio to star in. You can suggest ideas that involve just Danny, Sam and Tucker or just Katy along with ideas that involve all four people. This includes crossovers but just be warned, I can't do crossovers if I'm not familiar with what you want me to cross with Danny Phantom. In other words if you send me an idea for a crossover I won't promise I can do it. Either PM me your idea or leave it in the comments below. Be specific on if it's a one-shot or full blown story. Thanks. I will put a poll up on my page for the ideas I get that are doable (for me). After that IF there are more than ten of the ideas then I will put up another poll to narrow it down to five. You have one week, so blow me away with your ideas.**

Katy's POV

I flew down to Vlad's house, grabbed my clothes, said goodbye to Vlad and flew back to Fentonworks. Turning intangible right before hitting the door, I ended up rolling across the floor of the living room.

"How long was that?" I asked Danny, while panting from the amount of energy I used to get over to the mansion and back so fast.

"Fifteen minutes." Danny said smugly. I smiled and stood up to walk over to Tucker.

"That means you owe me twenty-five dollars." Tuck and I had a bet going for how fast I could make it. Five minutes less than the dead line.

"Twenty-five?! I thought it was twenty!" Tucker complained.

"Plus a dollar for every minute less than the dead line." I said, changing back into my human half.

"Fine." Tucker handed over my money.

"Thank you." Jack walked in.

"Are you guys ready to learn about Griffins?" He asked.

"Sure." Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and I said. Maddie sat on the couch to listen.

"All of you should pay very close attention but you especially." Jack said while pointing at me. He pulled out a diagram of a Griffin.

"Griffin's have only one weakness. Its where the under side of the wing meets the back. A shot of any kind through there and you're done for. You could survive a scratch right there but, a sword, gunshot, arrow, anything like that could be fatal." He said while looking at me. I felt like we were in class so I raised my hand.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"How do halfa's become Griffin's?" I asked. He sighed.

"That sadly, is unknown. I was hoping you could tell me that. Mythologists (A/N: Is there such a thing as a Mythologist?) have several theories on this. One: all half ghosts are born or created with a part of them being a Griffin and at some point it's unlocked. Two: once a halfa has unlocked all of their powers they get sick and then have Griffin powers when they are better while also getting stronger. So what happened to you?" Jack asked.

"Neither of those. Skulker shot me with something and after walking Sam home Danny and I were walking here when I got a really bad pain in my chest. Vlad thinks Skulker shot me with a power increaser of some sort. I have no idea how that would've caused me to turn part Griffin though." I told him.

"That's where my theory comes in. I believe that with a strong enough increase in power that the third part is created. In turn, rather than being half ghost, which are strong enough creatures on their own, you have a Griffin piece thrown into that making you even more powerful." Jack said. I guess Vlad had a point during "Phantom Planet" when he revealed himself.

"'Yes, though I use my human half to walk among you, it's obvious that I am I far superior creature.' Why does he always have to be right?" I muttered to myself, angrily, quietly enough so Jack couldn't hear. Too bad Danny and Sam heard.

"What was that?" Sam asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself." I told her.

"Fine." Sam said back. I felt her presence in the back of my mind. Quickly, I cleared my mind of all thoughts that had to do with Vlad.

_'Don't even think about it' _I said when Sam tried to press deeper into my mind to find what I was just thinking about.

_**'Why not?'**_ She asked.

_'I have a right to my own privacy. Meaning, you can't pry into my mind without permission from me.'_ I told Sam.

_**'Fine. But, I will find out what that was about.'**_ She said, withdrawing herself from my mind. Danny looked at Sam but she shook her head no.

"So, Mr. Fenton, are there going to be any new ghost powers that come with this change?" I asked.

"No, but the ones you have now will get stronger." Jack said.

"Great." I hung my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Catastrophe is what's wrong." I got confused looks from Jazz, Jack, Maddie and Tucker. Oops. Forgot to fill Tuck in on her didn't we? "When I became half ghost I was infused with Danny and Vlad's ectoplasm." I changed into my ghost half. "Hence the reason I have fangs and pointy ears." I said pointing to both. "Because Vlad is evil most of the time, I have part of his evil in me, if that makes any sense. Anyway, if I got really mad or irritated, Catastrophe would break free from being contained inside of me. These things only lasted for a minute but; a minute is all she needed to send Vlad to the hospital. I've learned how to tap into Catastrophe's power without setting her free." I formed a red ecto-blast in between my hands to show them. "But now that I'm stronger and a Griffin she probably is to which terrifies me." I admitted. Danny came up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel. Remember, I had to deal with... _him_." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks. Let's get back to the lesson." I said.

"Ok. Katy, you know how you can change just you arm intangible or your eyes green without actually changing into a ghost?" I nodded. "You can do the same thing with your Griffin form, but only when you're a ghost. Try it."

"Ok." I stood up and walked a few feet away from the couch incase something went wrong. Closing my eyes, I focused on making my wings come in. _Come on you can do this, _I thought to myself. Suddenly something sprouted from my back and grew larger. I opened my eyes. Yes! I did it. Two wings, six feet long each, were on my back. I unfolded them carefully, as if not to hit anything, and looked at them. Folding them behind my back I looked at the people in front of me.

"I did it." All of them accept Jack jumped when I looked at them. "What?" I asked.

"Y-your eyes." Danny said.

"What about them?"

"They're-" Danny got interrupted by a blue mist coming out of his mouth, a green one out of Sam's and a red one out of mine.

"Well, well, well. The whelp's friend and my employer's daughter is a Griffin. Looks like I'm going to have to keep you alive." Skulker said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He shot a net at me. I squirmed around in the net when a large crack noise sounded in the room.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. I broke one of my wings.

"Great. Now you're injured too." Skulker said.

"Danny, Sam, help." Was all I could say before Skulker picked me up and flew down the stairs into the ghost zone.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes there may be. I was typing this chapter up on my phone. It's hard. Especially when Word doesn't cooperate. P.S, can we get to fifty reviews? It's only nine away...

Danny's POV

Skulker just took off with Katy and while she was struggling in the net her wing broke. I was the first to recover. I transformed.

"Come on. We need to get Katy back. You guys take the Specter Speeder." I said motioning towards my parents, Jazz and Tucker. "Sam and I will fly ahead so follow us." Everyone followed me down to the lab. Sam transformed while everyone else climbed into the Speeder. We all went through the portal before Sam and I took the lead.

"Sam, do you think you can try to contact Katy from here?" I asked, tapping my head.

"I can try but I make no promises." Sam replied. After about five minutes Sam tapped my shoulder and shook her head no. "I can sense trace amounts of mental activity from Katy but not enough to contact her." Sam said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Somewhere on or near Skulker's island which is no surprise." Sam stated. It wasn't. I figured Katy would be there, I just hope she's ok.

Katy's POV

If I was anything it definitely wasn't ok. The pain in my wing was almost unbearable. Skulker put me down and released me from the net.

"Why did you just let me go?" I asked, confused.

"You can't fly with a broken wing. Plus in a minute I will have a special shield put up. This shield is programmed specially so only I can get through." Skulker said while messing with something on his arm. A green dome appeared around most of the island. It looked like the one that surrounded Amity in "Reign Storm." Well, except for Pariah Dark's face wasn't on it. I stood up and walked over to the side of the dome/shield thing. It looks like a standard ghost shield. Skulker grabbed me roughly by the arm and drug me towards his cave.

"Hey!" I said trying to phase out of his grip.

"Quiet! If you are to make a valuable prize that I can impress my girlfriend with then you must be healed." Skulker told me.

"Well you don't need to drag me. I definitely can't escape with a broken wing and this weird shield thing around your island. If you don't mind, I can walk by myself." I said.

"Fine." He threw my hand out of his grip and continued to go towards the cave. I rubbed my wrist where Skulker's hand had been and walked after him.

"When did you design and install this shield?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago. You like it?" Skulker asked.

"Kinda. It's really impressive. How did you program it to only let you in and out?"

"I had some help. Nicolai decided to help me after I threatened to put his head on my wall."

"Technus helped you? Ya sure he didn't shout out his plans for revenge on Danny or his plans to rule the world?" I asked.

"Technus was annoying to say the least." Skulker told me as we went into his cave. "Sit there." He instructed, pointing to a piece of rock set up as a stool. Skulker started rummaging through stuff on his shelves. Finally he found what he was looking for.

"I give my prey fair warning. So, this is going to hurt. Don't move unless I tell you or you may never be able to fly with these wings again."

_'I haven't flown with them yet.'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. Skulker felt along the top of my wing until he found the broken bone. My face twisted into a grimace because of the pain where he pressed down. Skulker opened a vial of this weird purple liquid he had found. He tilted it forward and dripped a little on my wing. Again my face twisted in pain but the pain was worse this time. It burned. A growl escaped my throat. Whoa. That did not sound human.

"Sorry. I guess you found your voice though." Skulker said.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to growl that just hurt really bad." I apologized.

"That's ok. Spread your wing out. Slowly." He emphasized the word slowly. Carefully I spread it out as slow as I could. Skulker put a splint on it once it was fully spread out.

"There. The serum will speed your healing. I will bring you food and water later. Go wander around if you want." He said, all signs of caring and gentleness gone.

"Ok." I got up and went outside. Might as well explore the island. While I was searching for a way out, I saw a white vehicle being lead by a boy with white hair and a girl with plants covering her body. Oh no. Danny and Sam can't come here. This is bad. Is that the Specter Speeder? Crap. The rest of Team Phantom is in there. Hopefully they won't get hurt trying to rescue me.

Danny's POV

As we approached Skulker's island I saw Katy wandering around outside. There's a ghost shield around the place though. Katy saw us coming and got a panicked look on her face. We landed and went up to the shield.

"This looks like a standard ghost shield so you should be able to walk through." I said looking at my parents, Jazz and Tucker.

"Don't touch it!" Katy shouted, coming up to us.

"Why?" We all asked.

"This is a specially designed shield that blocks out everyone accept Skulker. He's the only one who can get in or out." Katy said. I looked her wing. It was in a splint.

"Did he do that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Skulker had this stuff that would speed the healing and then he put it in this splint." Katy told us, looking at her wing. "He said he will bring me food and water later. Guys, I'm being taken care of. I'll be ok just, don't tell Vlad. Please." Katy pleaded.

"We won't tell him but I know Vlad. He'll find out sooner or later. But, if he takes one of us we'll have to tell him. Trust me. When you go missing it won't go unnoticed." I told her. Just then an idea struck me. "Can anything break this?" I asked.

"I don't know." Katy said.

"Danny I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said catching on.

"But it might work." I protested.

"Dude, I'm with Sam on this. Last time you used that you passed out." Tucker said.

"Danny, I know you think it might work but Technus helped Skulker build this. They might have reinforced it." Katy said.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked.

"One of my powers is a Ghostly Wail. It drains most of my power and I'm one of the only ghosts who has it." I explained.

"That's not a good idea. Even if it did work you wouldn't be strong enough to fight. I mean, it took the three of us to take him down after his last upgrade. With you down and me injured that would leave the odds stacked against us." Katy said.

"What about the rest of Team Phantom?" I asked her. "They could help."

"Yes, but would it be enough?" Katy asked.

"I don't know. Just do what you're going to do. I'm going over there." She said, walking away.

"Guys? What _should_ we do?" I asked the group.

"As much as I don't want to say it, we need Vlad for this." Jazz said. My parents nodded in agreement.

"Tucker? Sam?" I looked at them.

"Jazz is right dude." Tuck said.

"We're going to have to wait for him to find us though." Sam told me. I sighed.

"Ok. That means he'll probably call us tomorrow night." If only I knew how right I was.

The next night as if on cue the phone rang at exactly 10 o'clock. Katy's curfew.

"Where is she?!" Vlad all but yelled at me from his end of the line.

"Katy claims she's being taken care of but she has a broken wing. While she was over here we did some research on Griffins and Katy figured out how to just transform one part of her body. That's when Skulker kidnapped her. She was struggling in the net and broke one of her wings. We tried to rescue her but Skulker's got this specialized shield that blocks out everyone but him. Only he can get in or out." I quickly explained.

"And your telling me this now?! Why didn't you tell me last night?!" Vlad said, obviously pissed.

"Because she told me not to tell you unless you were threatening us. I'm bending the rules and going to put this as threatening." I told Vlad. An angered sigh came from his end of the line.

"Meet me next to Skulker's island A.S.A.P." Vlad hung up.

"We need to go to Skulker's island now." I told everyone.

Vlad's POV

I may be evil but I still have a heart, my daughter is my daughter whether she is adopted or not. Hopefully Katy is alright and not in pain. As for Skulker, he's going to get what's coming to him. Skulker had no reason or right to kidnap my daughter. To make matters worse she's injured. Transforming I flew through my portal and towards Skulker's island. Considering what he said about the shield I have to put faith in Daniel that he will get there in time and we can figure something out.

Katy's POV

Skulker came and found me wandering around the edge of the shield dome thingy. He had apparently found a box of cereal and a bottle of water.

"There. Eat." He said handing them both to me and walking away muttering something about human food being disgusting. I happily sat down and ate. Earlier, after Team Phantom left, I decided to see if I could fly normally. It seems that when my wings are out I can't fly like I usually do. I also decided to experiment with my voice since Skulker said I had found it. Along with growling I can roar, hiss and purr. That's about all I've found. What's that in the distance? White and red... He kinda looks like Dracula. Wait, Vlad? Really? I'm fine. Hold on, is that Danny and Sam with the Specter Speeder again? Did they tell Vlad or did he threaten them? Might as well go talk to them now that they've landed.

"Hi." I said announcing my presence.

"Katy are you ok?" Vlad asked with lots of worry in his tone.

"Fine. Don't touch the shield though. Only Skulker can get through but you probably already know that." I told him.

"Perhaps I can talk Skulker into setting you free. I am his employer after all." Vlad said.

"Maybe. Let me see if I can get him out here to talk to you." I headed of towards Skulker's cave. Sticking my head in I looked around. Upon seeing nothing I breathed in deep and let out a huge roar. Skulker came out of a door looking rather pissed.

"What." He said angrily.

"Your employer wishes to speak to you and I couldn't find you so instead of coming in here I got you to come out." I told him.

"Fine. But if this is about your release then he's not getting what he wants." I glared at Skulker.

"I demand the release of my daughter. You had no right what so ever to capture her in the first place." Vlad said as soon as we reached him. If looks could kill Skulker would be long gone from all the stares he was getting right now. I sat down on the ground not wanting to take part in this conversation. Instead I started looking at and playing with my wing. I got bored and started playing with my water bottle. Somehow I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the water. Putting the water bottle down I made a small disk of reflective ice and looked at myself. Now I get what Danny was talking about with my eyes. Where the whites would be was now pitch black along with an oversized pupil, same color. But where the iris would be was a solid blood red ring that looked like Dan's irises. It must look more natural when I'm a Griffin. I was tuning out the argument between Skulker and Vlad but a certain part of it caught my attention.

"I signed the adoption papers. Katy belongs to me." Vlad told Skulker.

"No. She is a rare creature and belongs to me, a hunter who knows how to care for her." Skulker argued. Then they kept listing reasons why I _belonged _to them. A warning growl escaped from me. Jazz, Sam and Tucker jumped and looked at me funny. Nobody else noticed. I looked at them and put a hand up to my ear. They nodded and covered their ears. I put my head back down and took the biggest breath I could. A huge roar sounded from me followed by growling. Everyone (except Skulker) looked surprised. Obviously they hadn't heard me roar in the cave. I stood up and walked over to Vlad and Skulker.

"That's enough!" I yelled, still growling. "I am not _property._ I do not _belong_ to anyone. No one _owns_ me. Now if you both wish to leave in one piece, I suggest you do not talk about me like that." I said, angry they would say such things. You cannot own a human being. I stalked away towards my sleeping spot, softly growling and muttering to myself.

Danny's POV

"Did Katy just roar and then growl?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I think so." Vlad answered, obviously shaken.

"That's strange. Scientifically speaking, she shouldn't be able to make those noises unless she's in Griffin form." Mom said.

"Mom, scientifically speaking, I shouldn't have survived the portal accident but I did." I said mentally face-palming.

"Tell you what. In a few days her wing will be completely healed. Come back then and we might be able to work out a deal." Skulker told Vlad, an evil grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked.

"Yes. I gave her a serum that makes her heal faster." Skulker said.

"Fine. But if you don't give me my daughter when I come back then so help me, you will get what's coming to you and it won't be pretty." He said, venom dripping from his tone. As we all flew away I swore I heard Skulker laugh.

A/N: So this is the end of chapter 14.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Psych! So not the end of this chapter! I still have a few more scentences.

Danny's POV

"Is that all we're going to do?" I asked Vlad.

"Certainly not Daniel." He said back.


	15. Sorry :

**A/N: I regret to inform you that this story is no longer going to continue, as one. Instead I will be splitting it into two stories. Some chapters will remain the same, some will be edited and some will be all new. I have not yet decided on a title for Katy's part of this story but I am taking suggestions. The rewrite of Sam's part of this story will be called, "What Happened?" (crappy title I know but I suck at coming up with them) and Katy might make a few appearances but not through the whole story like she did here. Katy will have her own story. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I owe you all, so I will make a promise, instead of pulling a huge butterfly like I did in this story, I will stay on track. Again, thanks everyone, please follow and favorite these two new stories I'm coming out with shortly and I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was an update. The reason behind my decision is to remain in my head although I'm sure everyone can guess. I'll be looking forward to your wonderful stories and reviews in the future. See ya later.**


End file.
